Mustafariano/Leyendas
|tipo=Insectoide |subespecies=*Mustafariano del norte *Mustafariano del sur |razas= |altura=*2.29 metros *1.5 metros The New Essential Guide to Alien Species |longitud= |envergadura= |peso=65 kilogramos Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams |piel= |pelo= |plumas= |ojos= |distinciones=Extremófilos |vida= |planeta=Mustafar |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=MustafarianoThe Essential Atlas |miembros=*Armstrong *Chivos *Urup Fal'co *Ikt *Milo Mensix *Ulon Glost *Cazarrecompensas Mustafariano no identificado }} Los mustafarianos eran una especie insectoide inteligente nativa del planeta volcánico Mustafar. Se dividían en dos subespecies: los más altos y delgados mustafarianos del norte, y los más pequeños, robustos y resistentes mustafarianos del sur. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|200px|Un mas robusto mustafariano del sur. Siendo una especie insectoide inteligente, las dos subespecies de mustafarianos tenían diferentes fisiologías, así como diferentes roles en su sociedad. Los mustafarianos del norte eran significativamente más altos que sus primos del sur y físicamente más débiles. Debido a su frágil fisiología, aquellos que sirvieron como centinelas comúnmente mejoraban sus extremidades con prótesis cibernéticas. Los mustafarianos del sur eran más fuertes y de menor estatura que sus primos del norte. Manejaban los trabajos de "levantamiento pesado" de la extracción de lava de su planeta, y podían soportar temperaturas más altas que los norteños. Como pasaban más tiempo cerca de la lava, usaban máscaras de respiración y una gruesa armadura para protegerse. Sin embargo, hubo similitudes entre las dos subespecies. Ambos eran artrópodos de caparazón duro con hocicos largos y ojos insectoides. Sus exoesqueletos yacían en placas sobre piel curtida, sirviendo como protección contra el calor que experimentaban en Mustafar. A diferencia de la mayoría de las especies de la galaxia, tenían muy poca agua en sus cuerpos. Sociedad y cultura Los mustafarianos eran un pueblo egocéntrico que no quería nada más que exprimir cualquier recurso que pudieran de su planeta volcánico. En general, no se preocupaban por los asuntos de los extraños, y no se les veía comúnmente fuera del planeta. Si lo hacían, generalmente era por razones de negocios o asuntos comerciales. Crearon armaduras con pulgas de lava para protegerse de los flujos de lava más calientes en la superficie que separaban los asentamientos mustafarianos como Fralideja. Incluso sin la armadura de las pulgas de lava, la piel de los mustafarianos era lo suficientemente resistente como para resistir los rayos bláster estándar, por lo que utilizaban armas que disparaban rayos de fuerza cinética. No eran una especie naturalmente agresiva, pero usaban el armamento como protección. Los mustafarianos del norte también domesticaron a las pulgas de lava para que sirvieran como monturas, y tenían un ritual de virilidad que requería que los jóvenes saltaran sobre una pulga de lava sin ropa protectora. Los mustafarianos hablaban un lenguaje insectoide de zumbidos y tenían una cultura altamente simbólica. Su arquitectura se basaba en la forma del hongo de la cueva Kahel, y vivían y trabajaban en edificios con forma de platillo cerca de las entradas de las minas. Estos edificios se extendían varios niveles bajo tierra, a menudo utilizando minas vacías que ya no producían mineral. Los huecos de los volcanes inactivos también sirvieron como viviendas. Los mineros mustafarianos del sur montaron plataformas de recolección que rozaban los flujos activos de lava, extrayendo metales con grandes calderos montadas en postes. Los mustafarianos también trabajaban en complejos industriales que aprovechaban los abundantes recursos minerales y la energía geotérmica de su planeta. Historia thumb|right|200px|Un mustafariano del norte montando una pulga de lava. Los mustafarianos evolucionaron a partir de artrópodos extremófilos cuyo hábitat natural eran los huecos y cuevas ligeramente más fríos dentro de los volcanes inactivos de Mustafar. Cuando la Tecno Unión llegó a Mustafar unos trescientos años antes de las Guerras Clon, los mustafarianos firmaron un tratado comercial con los extranjeros. La tecnología obtenida a través del comercio permitió a los mustafarianos sobrevivir incluso a las condiciones más duras en su planeta natal y aumentó sus condiciones de vida. A cambio, los mustafarianos ayudaron a construir y administrar operaciones en Mustafar para extraer minerales para la Tecno Unión. Debido a esto, obtuvieron la membresía en la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y el movimiento utilizó su planeta como una de sus sedes principales. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Consejo Separatista alistó a los mustafarianos para construir una fortaleza climatizada que se utilizaría como un refugio de protección en caso de que prevaleciera la República. Después de que Darth Vader masacrara al Consejo Separatista y a los líderes de la Tecno Unión en el 19 ABY, los mustafarianos estaban felices de haber tomado el control de la fortaleza y se les dejó administrar sus propios asuntos. Sin embargo, se cree que la fortaleza fue diezmada por el bombardeo orbital del Imperio Galáctico cuando el geonosiano Separatista renegado Gizor Dellso se retiró allí, negándose a rendirse al Imperio. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, ciertos mustafarianos, aunque se mantuvieron para sí mismos, apoyaron al Imperio.Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción Mustafarianos en la galaxia Los mustafarianos notables incluyeron al Jefe Armstrong, el Capataz Chivos, Urup Fal'co y al Jefe Ulon Glost. Al menos un mustafariano se convirtió en un cazarrecompensas; Jabba empleó a este cazador en un intento por matar a Tyber Zann, pero el cazador falló y fue asesinado por Urai Fen. Entre bastidores thumb|left|100px|Un concepto de un mustafariano. thumb|200px|Concepto de un Caballero Jedi mustafariano. Algunos de los diseños originales para los mustafarianos eran mucho más humanoides. Estos diseños fueron utilizados más tarde para los pau'anos. Los mustafarianos se parecen mucho a los kubaz, lo que lleva a algunos a creer que eran una y la misma especie. Aunque este no es el caso, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary''representa a un mustafarino con una falda kubaziana, lo que puede indicar una relación entre las especies (similar a la de los duros y los neimoidianos). Apariciones *The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' videojuego *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''Stay on Target'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Especies inteligentes insectoides Categoría:Mustafarianos Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior